Together Forever
by FluffysBijin05
Summary: I just wanted us to be together forever," he whispers. This is my version of what happened between Mick and Enrico. Warning Slash and rated for slight lemon scene. RomAnTrag One-shot Completed.


A/N: This is my first and probably only Hellsing Fic. I have never seen this pair done before and I know the story isn't factual but I like the story none the less. Oh and I'm sorry I know that's not what the chips were for but oh you'll know what I means when you read the story. Isn't that what fan fiction is all about anyway? Also I'm sorry but this isn't beta read as you'll be able to tell once you read. This is a one-shot. Please all that read leave a review even flames are welcome but they will be used to warm my feet.

Warning: This contains Yaoi, shonen-ai and if you don't like that or don't know what that is please don't read. This story also contains a slight lemon but it's still there. Spoilers for those of you who haven't watched the episode but I don't remember which one it is.

Pairing: Enrico/Mick

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately but if I did there would have been more episodes with this couple in it.

**Together Forever**

His lover was dying.

_Why, _he thought in anguish.

He just couldn't understand it. Just the thought alone made his gut wrench and his heart clench.

_Why is this happening to us? Why is he leaving me? _The thoughts rained deeply within his mind.

"I just wanted us to be together forever," the man said sadly to the other.

_Why Mick, why_, he just wanted to scream to the world maybe they had the answers he didn't.

_Don't leave me please don't leave me I need you, _he thought desperately in the depths of his psyche.

He thought if he reached deeper the solution to his lover's illness would come to him and it would all be better. How had things turned bad so quickly?

_Yesterday we were... _but he couldn't even finish the thought because of the memories it brought back.

The other day they had been the perfect couple. They lay in bed the whole day, whispering sweet nothings in the others ear and doing things that most of the world would disapprove of but what did they care, it was none of their business.

Two grown men kissing, even worse making love, it was shunned most places but if you looked closer you would see that there was more than that. It was the thing that made the couple seem impossible. This man, he had a vampire for a lover and couldn't be happier of the fact.

They were happy and loved each other with all their heart and if the vampire were true to himself, he knew he would never love another like he loved the man beneath him.

"I want to be yours Enrico," Mick said huskily during a particularly arousing lick on his cock.

"You are mine or have you forgotten already?" The blonde teased with another cock exciting swirl of his tongue.

"Forever, I want to be yours forever," he said through heavy pants.

The vampire stopped his pleasuring of his dark haired lover and looked upon him with blood red eyes that glowed with the seriousness of the situation.

"You want me to..." he couldn't finish the sentence cause it choked him to even think of the possibility.

"I won't," Enrico said finally, turning his head in the other direction and getting up to sit on the edge of the bed so he no longer stared into those perfect baby blue eyes that just screamed innocence to him though probably not to others.

"But I love you," Mick protested and you could see the gleaming determination in his eyes, he wouldn't back down.

He had never heard the vampire say those three words to him unless they were making love. He knew whether he returned the feelings or not that the feelings were true for him and that he had never uttered those words to another being. He was sure this man in front of him was the person he would spend the rest of his life with maybe even his unlife as many called it.

"I love you too, that's why I won't do it," the vampire said slowly with sad eyes that were trying to convey his feelings to the other.

"Then why, if you love me?" Mick asked with confusion swirling in his deep blue eyes.

"I'll miss your eyes," he said barely above a whisper, with such sadness in his voice that it could suffocate the whole room.

"My eyes?" The man questioned even more confused than before.

"When I look in your amazingly beautiful baby blue eyes all I can see is your innocence, your love, your curiosity and it'll all be gone. You'll no longer be the same and they will no longer mirror your soul as they do at this instant because you won't have one. There will be no end to being hunted and shunned. I just can't picture that life for you," he said now clearer than before but it was unsettling how clear his voice was.

"But I will be the same and even though I don't have a soul I will still be the same person on the inside. If I'm with you none of that other stuff will matter and I can't wait to have your gorgeous ruby red eyes," Mick said with a smile that lightened his face.

"You have to be certain because once I take it away I can't give it back," The man said in a cryptic voice.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," the dark haired man said with a finger under the mans chin and lifted his face to eye level.

With those words they resumed their earlier actions and as they were drawing to their climax the vampire sunk his teeth deep within the humans neck puncturing the skin and drawing blood. He sucked long and hard on his neck enjoying the taste of his lover in big gulps of warm red fluid that rushed down his throat quenching a long awaited thirst in his body. When he was sure he'd taken enough and not too much he took his own wrist to his fangs and slit it and put it to the others mouth letting him suckle lightly on the fresh wound until the dark haired mans movements stopped completely and he laid limply on the bed half unconscious.

"I love you," he said groggily, as his once sparkling baby blue eyes were now startlingly beautiful ruby red eyes started to droop closed.

"I love you too and your new eyes," said the gorgeous blonde as he lay himself down beside his lover.

A light chuckle was the last thing he heard from his lover, as he lay asleep on the warm bed. If only he had known then that things would have went horribly wrong when he tried to change his lover he would have never attempted it.

All that was too late now as he sat forlornly on the side of the bed his lover now slept in. Mick had asked the long ago vampire to bring him here when they knew something had gone wrong and he wouldn't survive. It was the college that they both attended. Even though he was a vampire he was expected to act as normally as possible so no one would know their secret and that meant attending a very prestigious college. His whole family were full of vampires that was they're secret and they kept it well, paying good money to some so they would keep their mouths shut. He was sure to be disowned by his parents but none of that mattered now. There was only one thing that mattered and he was slowly slipping away from him lost in an endless emptiness. He wish he'd known that when he had one of those chips implanted in him to become stronger that it would have this kind of side affect.

Mick mumbled a few last endearments but they both knew it was over he would die and the vampire knew he might join him shortly cause he had already let the grief consume him.

_There is nothing left for me here, he was my love, my heart, my world, my life and no one and nothing can replace him. _

Enrico watched as his lover tried to struggle out one more sentence that was undoubtedly, _I love you. _

It hurt him to see his lover like this.

_No, no, no Mick you can't leave me here by myself I won't survive. _

The blonde thought over and over in his mind as he sat on the edge of his dorm room bed. He had no idea how the words rang true as he thought them.

"I'm sorry Mick," he said to the inert form of the darker haired man.

"I know it hurts," he continued talking to the unmoving man as he pushed his bangs to gaze at his new ruby red eyes once again.

"It threatens to engulf me as well," were his next few words as he still held the mans long bangs away from his eyes.

"But from now on we can share it together, forever," he said not really knowing himself what he meant by the words maybe he meant the physical pain of the chip or the emotional pain of being away from each other but he was sure it was a little of both.

_Maybe if I try one more time it'll make him all right. Make him better and we can go home and pretend this never happened. _

Was his last desperate thoughts as he once more leaned in to try the process again but he knew inside it was a futile attempt as the dark haired man was already dead. Before he even got close the door was swung open to reveal a priest and several of his college friends. He sprang up fangs bared and growling angrily at the interruption but the look soon faded into one of sadness.

"Oh my god," commented one of the students as he looked at the scene before him.

"Lord please give guidance to this poor lost soul," the priest said as he also witnessed the sight.

Enrico ignored it and turned sad eyes once again on his dead lover as he sighed in resignation.

"All I wanted was for us to always be together," were Enrico's last words as he silently left the room with his head hung and a heavy heart.

_We will meet again that I promise Mick. _

_I will find you. _

_Because I also want a forever with you. _


End file.
